


I Dare You

by tinylittlebrain



Series: Daredevil [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And angst, Daredevil!Kylo, Doctor Rey Kenobi, F/M, Finn is a triage nurse, Hux is an agent, Kylo 'I'm going to injure myself until she notices me' Ren, Kylo likes pain, Lil' bit of plot sprinkled in for good measure, Part 1, Previous Trauma, Rey 'I'm stubborn AF' Kenobi, Rey's trying to be professional, Reylo - Freeform, Snoke is a plastic surgeon, you betcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlebrain/pseuds/tinylittlebrain
Summary: Modern AU where Kylo Ren is an arrogant and famous daredevil and Rey is an ER doctor. She's bloody sick of constantly patching his idiotic ass up and one day snaps at him to please stop nearly killing himself. Kylo refuses:"Then we would never get to see each other, Kenobi."





	1. Problem Patient.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinga/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is a little fun fic to take the edge off a bit. My first proper modern AU. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on doctor Rey Kenobi ;)
> 
> For Jinga, my loyal supporter. I hope this brightens your week.
> 
> \- tiny

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

Rey nearly dropped her chart on the ground as her eyes met those of a familiar, handsome and highly _highly_ irritating figure.

_Kylo Ren._

“Ren.”

“Kenobi.”

He grinned then, ran a hand through his hair and Rey had to internally slap herself to keep from entering into a daze-like state wherein her normally sharp mind would effectively shut down and become preoccupied with inanities–  

_Like that smirk…_

How on earth was it that even after a nasty accident (she assumed) every strand of his hair was perfectly in place? How could he be so–

“See something you like, Kenobi?” His low voice curled around her.

Rey flushed. “ _No_. I’m simply stunned to see you in ER again.” She spat.

“Understandable, I am rather stunning.” Another smirk.

Bastard.

_Get it done Rey. Stitch him up and get him out of here._

Kylo Ren tried her normally saint-like patience, and it wouldn’t do to have some sort of slip up now, not when all eyes were upon her.

_It’s your fault, not his._

Yes, Rey repeated the mantra a few times in her head as she approached and examined the man.

“Not so bad this time.” She murmured, gloves fingers probing a long yet clean cut to his arm. “I assume you performed yet another ill fated ‘stunt’? I say stunt sarcastically because I believe in successful stunts you don’t end up in the ER.” God help her, she could not resist goading him.

Ren chuckled. “Ah, there’s that bedside manner I’ve come to crave.” He paused. “But yes there was a small incident–” He hissed through his teeth.

Rey plunged the threaded suture needle into the arm.

“No foreplay, just straight in. That's what I enjoy about-” Another hiss, not quite in pain. 

She flushed. “I saw you leap off Starkiller Tower, Mr Ren, don’t tell me you’re afraid of a needle.”

“Not _afraid_... no.” He smirked again. “I thought you didn’t watch my… what did you call it again? Oh yes, ‘ _sheer idiocy’._ ”

Rey felt warm, focusing on the needle to avoid looking at the eyes that matched that voice.

“It was all over the news.” She spoke.

_Liar._

Yes, liar. She had watched that broadcast - had even set up her TV which until that night had sat idle in order to watch it on a large screen. There was something oddly enrapturing about it, something that wounded her as the graceful man walked the edge of the tower as if it were the edge of the earth and… jumped. Sometimes Rey found herself watching that moment again, almost unconsciously scrolling to it on her phone as she rested her head against the subway window.

She sighed. The last suture was in, and she examined her work.

_Yet another Kenobi special._

It was strange how she could get over death easier than this. Was it him, or was it simply the knowledge? She shook off the doubt, the void that settled in her chest and leaned up to his face, towards the small gash above his eyebrow. Their faces were very close.

_Those lips…_

Rey caught herself.

_No. Get a hold of yourself._

“I think just cyanoacrylate for this–”

Ren interrupted. “Super glue, Doc. No need to be fancy.”

Rey’s hackles rose. “Well, next time you’re welcome to try this at home.”

“And miss your comforting care?” He shot back.

Rey went silent again. She was quick witted but there was something about this man that got under her skin, and it wouldn’t do to get angry. Instead she focused her eyes steadfastly on the wound, treating it carefully as she listened to the slightly arrhythmic sound of his breathing.

_Done._

Rey took a metaphorical step back to examine her work and that was her undoing.

_The scar._

Her mind went blank as once again the emptiness and guilt inside had free reign over her mind and body. Rey fingers began to trace the scar then, freezing only when she heard her patient suck in a sharp breath.

_Shit._

“Rey…”

She shook her head. “Apologies. I– I was… curious.” She collected her chart, turning her back to consult the computer. “I’ll give you some antibacterial cream and a topical steroid – the stiches can be–”

“I read the First Order article, Rey. Are you OK?”

Rey blanched, last week’s headline screaming in her mind: KYLO _WRECKED:_ REY KENOBI’S MULTI-MILLION DOLLAR MISTAKE

Of course, her name had been all over the news before but that feature had ripped her to shreds – dug up every scrap of her sad childhood and turned it inside out for the enjoyment of the public, but not before the killing blow of an interview with world-renowned plastic surgeon Dr Snoke breaking down her every mistake in excruciating detail, accompanied by charming cartoon infographics.

_Don’t forget the suing._

Oh yes, how _could_ she forget? Turns out maiming the face of one of the world’s most bankable men due to incompetence resulted in millions of dollars in lawsuits. In the back of her mind she had known this, but she had never imagined that Kylo Ren’s visage was insured for something in the realm of $50 million. The Board was still ‘assessing’ but Rey was almost certain her days in the ER were short numbered indeed.

_How the fuck will I pay off my debt–_

“Rey?”

Rey nearly jumped, her thoughts were spiraling and Kylo’s voice wrenched her back to the present.

_Whoops._

“I’m fine.” She lied.

“Rey, that article was bullshit. My mother thought I was going to die. I _did_ die.” He paused. “Who gives a _fuck_ about a scar?”

_The world… and me._

The truth was she had made the wrong call. He had been her first ever critical patient and she’d been overwhelmed with the extent of his injuries, too overwhelmed it turned out to give two fucks about preserving his face. She’d seen the wire embedded into the flesh, obstructing her ability to access the rest of his body and _removed_ it, barked at someone else to stitch it while she worked on the rest of it. Now she knew better. She should have cut the stupid thing, left it to the experts for later and just done her own damn job.

But Kylo Ren continued. “Listen, that policy crap – I’m not cashing it Rey, you’re not going to get sued. I had my legal team send a letter last wee–”

“You should sue me.” She turned to face him. “You should.”

Infuriatingly, he smirked, shaking his head. “Believing your own hype? Oh Kenobi, I thought you were so much better than that.”

Rey’s blood _boiled._

_How dare you make light of this shit I’m going through._

Was that what he was doing? Instead of suing her he got his kicks constantly invading the ER, taunting her?

_Leave. Now._

“We’re done here.” Her tone was ice.

But Ren continued, voice bemused as he sat up in his bed. “But Doctor, don’t you have any advice for me?”

_Oh, that’s it._

“Yes.” She hissed, storming back to his bed. “Stop _fucking_ trying to kill yourself Ren.”

That was _not_ professional. At all. She expected him to rage at her, have one of his patented Ren tantrums that he apparently subjected her colleagues to. She didn’t expect him to bite his lip, for his eyes to rake her hungrily as he spoke with the lowest voice she’d ever heard.

“I can’t do that… Then we would never get to see each other, Kenobi.”

His eyes were so intense that they robbed her of an adequate response.

Instead, she spoke stupidly. “You don’t want me.”

Ren placed his middle finger in his mouth then, sucked on it for a second before he spoke.

“Don’t I?”

He traced the wettened finger down the scar then, trailing it from his eyebrow until it rested in his mouth once again, where his curled his tongue around it once more, smirking as he saw the visible effect the action had on her.

_Oh my God._

It was perhaps the hottest thing Rey had ever seen. The hottest thing that _anyone_ had ever seen. She felt like she was having an out of body experience, yet again another languorous dream involving Kylo Ren’s tongue.

_Not a dream._

But still she didn’t dare speak, not trusting the words that might come out. It seemed to spur him on.

“Tell me I don’t like seeing you Kenobi.” He moved his hand down his scarred torso. “Tell me I don’t like you marking my body.”

That should _not_ have turned her on so much.

Rey found her voice, shaking and breathy. “I can’t date you if you’re dead.”

They were very close now, close enough to–

“CODE BLUE.”

The intercom. Cardiac arrest.

_Shit._

Rey rushed out the door, Kylo Ren’s low voice trailing after her.

“Saved by the bell.”


	2. Temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo POV now. Let me know what you think of this incarnation - thoughts on modern Kylo?
> 
> \- tiny

**_Slam._ **

Kylo repressed a sneer at the violent jump his agent made at his fist slamming down on the table.

“Hux, we’re not talking about this again.”

“That policy is worth–”

**_Smash_.**

The crystal tumbler. Such a shame.

The redhead man went the same shade as his hair, but desisted.

“Fine Ren, far be it from me to give you sound financial advice consistent with my terms of employment.”

Kylo rose. “I’m pleased. Because as far as I’m concerned Rey Kenobi saved my life.”

He strolled out then, head lost to his memories.

_Rey Kenobi saved my life._

That was it, wasn’t it? Until her, life had been nothing but a meaningless drone in between rushes, and as he performed feat after worthless feat, smiling for the cameras. He recalled sitting in the comfy couch of morning shows, fielding endless questions of “how can you do this?” and laughing amiably as even he felt like screaming.

_I can do this because I’m already dead._

But it was more than that. Or less. No, it wasn’t that he wanted to die, not by any stretch. More that he simply didn’t care.

But then, there was her.

_Rey._

He’d woken up and expected some crusty old doctor to read monotonously of a chart and throw some medications at him, but instead he’d gotten _her_. As Kylo lit a cigarette, he chuckled at the memory of her first words to him.

“You are without a doubt the luckiest idiot alive.”

He’d been angry then, old temper flaring despite his battered state, but she’d continued, not allowing him to get a word in edgewise. Unfortunately, he couldn’t remember all of that speech (although he was certain the word ‘arrogant’ had the most usage) but it had been…

_Breathtaking._

Yes, that was the word. His anger had ebbed and swirled into a different kind of heat as he watched her reach a brilliant crescendo of anger, totally uncowed by his presence or celebrity. It was invigorating.

“What’s your name?” He’d blurted after her rant.

She looked slightly exasperated then, but told him regardless.

“Rey.”

_Rey._

He’d heard of people having that moment in their lives, perhaps having a child, finding religion, employment, _something_ that gave them purpose.

His was Rey Kenobi.

A singular burning obsession that he at first assumed was some kind of after effect of serious physical trauma but after many more encounters with the young woman he had now come to conclude was something far worse. He _wanted_ Rey Kenobi, wanted her any way he could have her, any way she would let him. Wanted to touch her, smell her, _taste_ her. Wanted to tease her until she begged him, fuck her until that extensive vocabulary of hers was reduced only to wonton moaning and his name.

The revelation had not come at a good time.

_It’s your fault._

He should’ve realised the press would go after her, that there’d be hell to pay for her desecration of their current idol. Never mind he’d done it to himself, that she’d managed to revive him in her first week of work despite the ambulance worker’s statement that he was basically DOA. No, Rey was the enemy, and she had to pay. Kylo bit back a pang of guilt at that, guilty too that he’d devoured that stupid fucking First Order article, desperate to know more about her.

Rey’s life had been… dismal. Abandoned as a young child by her drug addicted mother only to be shunted into foster care with Unkar Plutt, a man who, as far as Kylo could tell, was a modern day Fagin. The only highlight of her childhood had been discovering her long lost grandfather, Ben Kenobi, only to have the man die during her final examination period. Yet _still_ , _still_ his Rey had managed to put herself through medical school.

It awed him. Made him want her _more_ , as if that were somehow possible. Made him furious at the rest of the article.

 _Calm down_.

Yes, it would not do to be so emotional in front of his mother, and he was nearly at the restaurant which they were due to meet in. 

As if on cue, his she emerged from a car. “Ben.”

_Must you?_

“Senator.” He fired back.

His mother sighed. “Must you?”

He smirked. She continued.

“I’m surprised there aren’t any cameras.” She spoke.

Frustration flared. He knew his mother disapproved of his profession, even now, when his faced graced every major publication in the country.

“I took a different car. I’m sure they’ll catch up after Phasma.”

His mother smiled. “Is that where you’re headed after this? I love that show. Love that woman.”

Kylo bristled at that, annoyed with his mother’s admiration of any celebrity _but_ him.

They both ordered before he spoke again.

“Did you speak with the hospital?” His tone was unnaturally casual.

_Shit._

His mother gave him a knowing look. “I did.” She paused. “There will be no more Board nonsense regarding Rey.” She barked a laugh. “I would’ve done that even if you didn’t ask – I watched that girl revive you in a parking lot, it’s absurd that they’d consider firing her simply for…” She broke off.

Kylo went to grab her hand.

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m like this._

They ate their meal in relative silence, ignoring the occasional pointing and surreptitious snaps from their fellow diners. His mother found her voice again.

“Rey’s very attractive.”

_Nope._

“Is she?” He pretended to be preoccupied with his phone.

“Well, that young doctor she dates seems to think s–”

**_Crack._ **

His phone screen spidered into various pieces with the pressure from his fingers. Stricken, he met his mother’s eyes. They glinted.

“She’s not dating anyone, is she?” He asked.

“Does it matter? You hadn’t even noticed if she was attractive.” The Senator smiled amiably.

_Oh yes, very clever._

Kylo rose. “I need to get to Phasma’s studio.”

His mother smirked. “Of course.” She rose to embrace him. “I love you.”

He nodded.

_I love you too._

His trip to the studio was plagued with thoughts of Rey, which was hardly unusual, though certainly the frequency of his… imaginings had ramped up a notch since last week.

_Rey._

Absently his finger stroked the stitches she gave him, his mouth releasing a low hiss as the pain seared him and he imagined her fingernails raking down his chest, her tongue reclaiming her work once more. Kylo shivered, he cared little if his scarring was less bankable – the only opinion that mattered was Rey Kenobi’s and she seemed to enjoy his desecrated body, his altar to her. His mind flashed back to their last encounter. 

_Fuck, that was hot._

Air rushed out of Kylo’s nostrils as he recalled both the passionate intensity of her gaze and then the rush of disappointment that followed the code call. He’d _had_ her, ensnared her in that moment only to have her wriggle free. Still, now the move had been made and there was no going back – and if Rey responded to overt gestures, well _that_ he could do. He was more than happy to whisper his every filthy fantasy to her, lay himself bare and take whatever she would give him, _beg_ her for it.

_Of course if she begged–_

No. His mind was wandering and he couldn’t walk out in front of a live studio audience with a fucking hard on. Besides, Rey was far from caught. He couldn’t even call her directly, or at least, she never answered. He’d even gone so far as to ask the hospital for her details, but they had refused to give them.

_Oh Rey, you really don’t give me any options._

After tonight he would practice, dream up yet more dangerous stunts, play the numbers game during her shifts until he scraped himself up enough to warrant her touch, perhaps incite that beautiful rage again.

_Fuck Solo, you’re messed up. You’re such a fucking–_

“Mr Ren, time to go.”

Kylo rose to follow the aide and ignored the din of noise as he greeted the imposing woman that dominated later night television.

“Sir.”

“Captain.”

A cheer rose. An inside joke from a cult film they’d both been in.

“I see you’ve been busy.” Phasma beamed, held up some First Order rag proclaiming _‘Sexiest Man Alive’_ with him on the front cover. Half his face was in the dark, shadowed where the scar split it.

“Funny, last week I was _‘Kylo wrecked’_.” He quipped.

Phasma smiled. “Funny you should mention that. We actually have Doctor Snoke as a guest tonight as well.”

He smirked, but inwardly his ears were ringing. “Oh, is he planning on giving another commentary on my face?” He smiled amiably, like it was a joke. The audience laughed.

_This is no joke._

Somehow he managed to stay calm for the entirety of the interview, weathering the usual questions like when will he do films again (never, although he said instead “we’ll see”), is he single (to which he simply smirked) and of course what will he do next (to which he answered he’s working on it, by which he meant “I hope Rey Kenobi.”). Then finally, the moment came.

“A big thank you to Kylo Ren and now, please welcome Dr Snoke!”

The audience cheered dutifully and as the two men saw each other Kylo inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Then he punched him out.


	3. Dislocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let me know what you think at the end of this one. Thank you for reading.
> 
> \- tiny

Rey knew women who found violence sexy, but she was not one of them. And yet, as she re-watched that now infamous interview, she shivered with want. The papers had blamed the incident on Kylo Ren’s vanity but somewhere within her, Rey knew that was for _her_. She saw it in his measured step, the short contemptuous nod and, finally, his brief glance at the camera. It was crazy, but it felt like he was looking directly at her, challenging her in some way. Her fingers inches beneath her waistband – wet, again.

_This is completely unacceptable._

But it didn’t stop her from reaching for her vibrator, didn’t stop her from remembering that day when he’d traced his scar with his wet fingers.

_Fuck._

Rey kicked her phone off the coffee table, as far away from her as possible. These were her weakest moments, wanting him, needing his voice. The moments where his number, saved but never used, became almost impossible to resist. It was worse because she knew somehow that he’d pick up, that he’d say whatever she needed him to say, whisper filthy things to her until–

“Oh fuck.”

She came then, slick and wet, her orgasm a treatment but not the cure.

_What is wrong with you?_

She was acting like some foolish teenager, obsessed with a celebrity. So Kylo Ren wanted her. He probably wanted a lot of women, wanted them right up to the moment he had them. As if she wasn’t already under enough scrutiny – she barely held onto her job, what would people think if word got out she slept with her patient? Rey sat up and walked herself to the shower. This really was beyond the pale, she needed to get her head together if she was going to make it through work at all today.

Thankfully, work was distracting. It was perverse to be thankful for a busy ER room she knew, but the job tended to foster a somewhat perverse sense of humour.

As she walked down the hall, Finn caught her. “You OK, peanut?”

 _Peanut._ Finn had called her that on her first day and she’d honestly have been lost without the kind yet witty triage nurse.

“Yeah, grand.” She lied. “What’s up?”

“Your ‘friend’ is here – dislocation this time.”

_No._

Both panic and excitement filled her. “Can’t someone else take him?” She wasn't sure what she wanted the answer to be.

Finn gave her a long, level look, and Rey wondered whether he was about to yell at her for the request. Instead he laughed, voice going high pitched as he began to imitate her.

“Oh _help_ me Finn, I’m young and beautiful and this celebrity is obsessed with meeeeeee!” Instantly his expression turned serious. “These are not real problems peanut!”

Rey flushed. “I do _not_ talk like that!”

“I do _not_ talk like that!” He squealed back.

“Fine!” Rey snatched the clipboard of him.

“Good luck peanut, I’ll go tune my tiny violin for your return.” He called after her.

Rey gave him the finger as she turned around, but gave a small smile. It evaporated as she entered Ren’s room.

“What’s up, Doc?” He smirked, covered in blood.

Rey shook her head. “Stick to jumping off things, Ren, comedy is _not_ your forte.”

“Oh Doctor Kenobi, how you _wound_ me. I thought you wanted to wrap me up in cotton wool and keep me all to yourself.” His tongue licked his teeth, his lip bleeding.

_That voice._

“I want to wrap you in a straight jacket!” She snapped irritably.

He chuckled. “Sounds like fun.”

Rey nearly snapped her pen. 

She sighed, noting his small wince as he moved slightly. That shoulder was going to be trouble she knew, and not only because the scar tissue would make relocation difficult. Kylo swore, arm hanging unnaturally next to him as his other arm grasped it close to his body.

“What seems to be the problem?” She deadpanned.

He didn’t miss a beat. “Well Kenobi, whenever you get near me I feel this incredible pressure in my groin. Perhaps you should examine it?”

**_Snap._ **

_Fucking pen._

“I think I’d prefer to just hack of a sample and just send it to the labs.”

He blanched at that.

_Yes. I win._

She moved closer and began to probe the dislocation site.

“You haven’t returned my calls.” He spoke.

“The legal team–”

“–Bullshit.”

She flushed. “I’m sure you have plenty of other women to call, Mr Ren.” Rey murmured, continuing her examination.

But Kylo Ren spoke again, voice impossibly low. “No Rey, there are no other women.”

_This cannot be happening._

Rey made a conscious effort to breathe.

“So you decided to injure yourself because I didn’t phone back?”

He sighed. “Well, you don’t seem like a flower type girl.” He paused. “I thought seeing as this is our umpteenth date, I’d get you something special.”

“A dislocated shoulder.” Rey’s voice was flat. “Or did you mean punching Snoke?”

Ren’s grin reminded her of a wolf. “ _Would_ you have preferred flowers?”

Rey couldn’t respond to that, and damn her lab coat was hot. She began to lift his arm up instead, preparing to pressure the joint in.

“I’m going to push in a second. It’s going to hurt quite a bit, I’m afraid.”

“ _Good_.” He paused. “ _Do it._ ”

Rey felt herself moisten more as Kylo Ren let out a low moan when she began to push. Face flush against her clavicle while his hand grasped her shoulder. It wasn’t technically ideal, but with this scar tissue she’d need to brace against him. She pushed again.

Another moan.

“So…” Kylo mumbled, breath against her skin, “does this count as foreplay then?” Sweat began to bead down his back.

Rey took a deep breath.

_Keep it together Rey._

“T-that would be highly unethical behaviour.” She pushed again, her cheeks burning as Ren began to gasp, voice vibrating against her body. The sound was…

_Get a hold of yourself Rey._

 “That–ngh.” He grit his teeth. “That’s my favourite kind of behaviour, Doctor.”

He bit his lip, still bleeding yet somehow all the more erotic for it. In her peripheral vision, his arousal strained against his leather pants.

_Fuck._

She pushed again– this shoulder just didn’t want to go in, and Kylo let out a low his.

“I’m sorr–”

“–Don’t be.” He choked back a moan. “Feels good.”

His tongue licked her clavicle, Rey bit back a whimper, nipples hardening against the fabric of her dress, folds soaked as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair.

_This needs to stop or it won’t._

She pushed once again, words tumbling out in a quavering mess. “That’s not apropria–"

He bit her.

He _bit_ her. A moan, instantly clamped down upon, passed her lips. It was enough. Ren chuckled against her neck, tongue soothing the harsh marks he’d inflicted moments before as his hand fisted in her hair.

_Oh you… bastard._

Rey pushed harder against the joint and he devoured her once more, made bolder by her hammering heart, her small unguarded gasps, the way her body keened towards him. Another languorous lick followed, accompanied by a strangled gasp.

“ _Fuck.”_ The word slipped past her guard as Rey used all her might to attempt relocation.

Against her, Kylo chuckled.

“Such a _good_ girl.”

Oh, she was not going to let that stand. Rey dug her fingernails in then, leaned closer, wanted to–

 _“Oh Rey,_ FUCK _!”_

**_Pop!_ **

_Finally_ , the shoulder slipped back into place, and Kylo gave one last loud moan before it petered out into a low growl, his head against her shoulder as beads of sweat trickled down his bare back. His huge hand was tangled in her hair.

“ _Fuck_  Kenobi.” He breathed, deep voice reverberating through her chest.

 _Yes._ She agreed.  _Fuck._

Rey felt as though she was about to burst into flames, and she extricated herself from the huge man lest she set him alight. For his part, Kylo seemed completely unfazed, giving her hair one last pleasurable tug as he leaned back against the bed, pupils completely dilated as he stared her down like prey. He smirked at her, teeth grazing his bottom lip in an overtly sexual gesture. 

“Was that good for you too?” His voice was impossibly low.

_Breathe Rey._

“What?  _NO!”_

But her voice wavered, and Kylo’s smirk did not falter. 

“ _Liar_.”

_Obviously._

Yes, obviously she was lying. Rey took another small step back. She needed to process this, needed to–

“Rey.” Kylo Ren’s fingers traced lazily around his bloodied lips. “We’re not done yet.”

Something in her snapped then, that last bastion of defence crumbled down, in its place nothing but the infinite ocean of desire that she drowned in. She moved towards him then, saw confusion play across his features. Rey smirked, at the very limit of her inner tension and yet somehow both eerily calm and about to explode.

“You’re so right.” She sucked in a breath.

_This is happening. This is actually happening._

Rey was kissing him, his lips sweeter than she could ever have imagined, and  _oh,_ dammitshe had imagined. Imagined many,  _many_  times. Much more than kissing too. Kylo moaned onto her mouth.

_Oh my god._

But then abruptly, reluctantly, it was over. Somehow, with strength she had no idea she possessed, Rey had managed to wrench herself away from his mouth.

 “Kenobi, wha-”

Kylo went to grab her, but she was too fast, out of his reach in a second, consulting her chart once more, smirk on her lips while her chest still heaved.

“-You shouldn’t get too excited in your condition.” Her tone was businesslike, as if nothing had even happened. It belied the excitement that thrummed throughout the entirety of her being.

“ _Rey-”_

Finn walked in, raised an eyebrow at the state of Rey’s neck (and lips, no doubt), though he remained mercifully silent.

 _“-_ Two weeks, Mr Ren. Two weeks without seeing you in here and then we can discuss… _alternate_ therapies.” She handed him a prescription. Her number was written on the bottom, along with the words 'two weeks'.

“Alternate ther… I– _Rey_ –”

Rey would have sympathised but for once, just once it was nice to see his mind, not hers, short circuiting.

“Goodbye, Mr Ren.” Rey smirked again, licking her lips and flashing him with a confident grin that masked her hammering heart.

When she exited the door she leaned briefly against the door. Her hands her shaking, her breaths quavering. She was _soaked._

_What the fuck are you getting yourself into?_


End file.
